


My Girl

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	My Girl

Why Chop felt the need to have another sexy party was beyond her, the rave was only a week away, but when parents are gone and houses are empty it must be taken advantage of, which is why Rae was currently walking up to Chloe’s house Izzy at her side.

Rae listened as Izzy chattered on about spin the bottle and if they were going to get to play, wondering aloud who it would land on. Rae smiled knowingly at Izzy who turned bright red.

“Izzy, if you wanna kiss Chop, just do it”

“But what if he don’t wanna kiss me?” Izzy fretted.

Rae stopped turning to face Izzy, “trust me, he so wants to kiss you”

“You think?” Izzy asked.

“I know” Rae smiled.

The two broke out into giggles, they made their way up the drive and knocked on Chloe’s door, Chloe opened the door wearing a skin tight dress and a toothy grin. She hugged Rae and Izzy as they entered, “the boys are in the kitchen” she said.

Rae and Izzy made their way toward the kitchen as Chloe bounded up the stairs, most likely to do a last once over anyone showed up.

Rae and Izzy entered the kitchen, “there they are!” Chop bellowed cheerfully.

“Alright lads” Rae smiled, she picked up a beer off the island counter and tapped it before cracking it open.

She was about to sip when Finn sidled up next to her, “Rae, think you can get Chloe to give me command of the music” he smiled at her his eyebrows raised in question.

Rae snorted a laugh, “Yeah right, Chloe wouldn’t give that up in her own house and even if she did, she would obviously give it to me..” she pointed at herself smirking at Finn, “my music knowledge is superior than yours.” she laughed.

Finn scoffed playfully, “that has yet to be proven” he smiled at her.

“Just name the time and place, Finnley” She smirked then took a sip of her beer, she couldn’t be happier that they were finally friends and all the tension of the past was gone.

“Alright May, how about-“

Before he could finish Chloe came in with a few more people, everyone making their way to the lounge.

Rae and Finn stuck together most of the night debating music as the sounds of the top 40 played in the background, both of them sharing an eye roll and groan when a particularly horrendous song came on.

“Finn, you can talk Reggae up until you’re red in the face, I’m still going to think its crap” Rae laughed.

“Come on Rae-Rae give it a chance..y-you didn’t even get to listen to it properly that day..because..” he trailed off.

“I got sick..” she said softly.

“No!” he said hastily.

“Because Chloe showed up uninvited” he said, he looked away ducking his head.

“Oh..”

“How about a reggae re-do?” he offered with a hopeful smile.

“Is Chloe gonna be there?” She asked with a playful tone.

Finn laughed shaking his head, “definitely not”

“Well..” Rae sighed pretending to think.

“I suppose I can give you 10 minutes to try and convince me” she scrunched up her face at him.

He did the same in return, “Great! It’s a da-“

“RAE, FINN!!” Chloe shouted happily.

“Let’s go upstairs we’re going to play a game” she slurred.

“No, Chloe I don’t..”

“Oh please, Rae, pleeease?” Chloe whined.

Rae rolled her eyes knowing she would have to give in.

“Alright” she threw her hands up in defeat.

Rae shrugged at Finn, he gave her a curious smile and followed her as she followed Chloe.

“Don’t wanna play spin the bottle?” Finn whispered in Rae’s ear.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as breath brushed her ear, “erm..not if I’m going to end up in a closet where someone has a go at me” she smirked at him.

“Oi, you were being a knob to me for no reason” he said half playing half serious.

They walked into the conservatory where the lads were lined up against one side and the girls against the other.

“Alright you two opposite sides” Chop pointed at them.

Rae and Finn looked at each other and shrugged walking towards opposing sides.

“Right, ladies and gents let me explain the game” Chop grinned standing in the center of the conservatory.

“The girls are blindfolded, and the lads pick a girl to kiss” after each round the girls have to guess who kissed them, and if they guess correctly then the pair are out..”

“Now because you lot are less than professional, the lads must face away and I will tap one of you on the shoulder when it is your turn to go and kiss a girl, even if I am out I will still be monitoring to make sure things go smoothly”

“Now some of you ladies may be kissed twice or more and are allotted the equal amount of guesses”

“Any questions”

“How do you win?” Chloe slurred.

“Everybody wins Chlo” Chop smirked.

Rae looked over to Izzy worriedly both having the same fear, “but what if say one girl doesn’t get kissed, then what?” Izzy asked being the braver one.

“Trust me, all of you are here because someone wanted to kiss you” Chop grinned.

“Now blindfolds on ladies”

Rae sighed and reluctantly tied her blindfold, well of Chloe’s dad’s neck ties, around her head covering her eyes.

A few moments passed and she could suddenly feel the presence of someone close to her then someone pressed their lips to hers briefly.

She liked her lips reactively wondering who would want to kiss her, then she thought maybe it was Archie doing it to be nice, but it didn’t really feel like it when she kissed him before. As she was thinking she felt someone else’s presence, and lips connecting with hers, but this was different, she was feeling tingling in her lips making her face go hot and surely flush red, and suddenly they were gone.

She let out a breath a bit her lip hard wondering who the hell actually wanted to kiss her.

A few minutes later, Chop told the girls to take off their blindfolds.

When Rae took off her blindfold she saw the boys had turned around and were looking around at each other, presumably wondering who kissed who.

“Alright, now, Anna who do you think kissed you?” Chop asked her, Rae thankful he was starting at the other side, she looked at the boys wondering who she could guess, when she heard Anna say,

“Finn” with a lusty smirk.

Rae looked at Finn, suppressing a smile when he shook his head in the negative, Anna looked to Chop to confirm, “sorry, wasn’t him”

It continued on down the line a two girls not having been kissed yet, only a girl named Alice had to guess twice so far, she got her second guess right when she guessed Little Al.

When it came time for Chloe she confidently answered “Finn” as a lot of the girls had.

Finn shook his head no at her, Chloe’s smile falling some as she looked to Izzy who was next.

“It was Chop” she said with a shy smile.

Chop grinned “it was me, I’m out, but still monitoring, come on Iz, you can help me keep these scoundrels in line”

Izzy looked at Rae biting her lip, Rae winked at Izzy and nodded he head in the direction of Chop, Izzy walked over happily Chop draping his arm over her shoulders.

“Alright Raemundo, your turn” Chop said.

Rae suddenly became very nervous with all eyes on her, “er..um..Archie” she said hesitantly, she knew it wasn’t him but she wasn’t sure who else to guess.

Archie shook his head no, “And for your second guess” Chop asked.

“Umm…” she looked at the boys then to her side at Chloe whose eyes had bugged out in shock hearing Rae had been kissed twice.

“B-Barney?” she said.

Barney smiled at her but shook his head ‘no’

“Alright blindfolds back on” Chop said.

Rae secured her blindfold nervously awaiting to see if she would be kissed again.

A few moments passed and she could feel someone standing in front of her, and then their lips were being pressed into hers, she felt that familiar tingle as she had previously, only this time the kiss was harder and then they were gone. Rae waited to see if she would be kissed again but she wasn’t.

Chop had them take off the blindfolds and guess again, two girls guessing correctly eliminating themselves and the two boys. Chloe guessed Archie and he shook his head ‘no’ she looked to Chop for confirmation and he said “sorry”

“Raemundo, your guess”

She looked at him he had grin on his face along with Izzy, she looked at the line of boys knowing not to even consider Finn she guesses the guys next to him, “Lizard” he smiled and shook his head no.

The blindfolds were back on for another round, with each passing round Rae found the same person had been kissing her, the kiss intensifying each time.

There were four boys and for girls left when Rae put her blindfold back on, she waited patiently for the lips she had come to savor to meet hers again, and they did, only this time a small moan escaped her when their tongue entered her mouth, for a brief moment their tongues tasted each other, “Alright, let Raemundo go” Chop said playfully.

Whoever was kissing her gave her a soft kiss before pulling away, a moment later she had her blindfold off having to guess, which one of the four boys in front of her had kissed her, as it went down the line one of the girls got it right by guessing Lizards brother Spike.

That left Archie, Lizard and Finn, she had already guesses Archie and Lizard and that was wrong which only left Finn.

After Chloe guessed Finn for the third time that night, Little Al came rushing into the room,

“Chloe, it’s your neighbors, they were pounding on the door saying they were gonna call the cops”

“Oh, Fuck” Chloe said and made her way quickly out Rae following close behind as Chloe was not sober enough.

Rae ended up calming the neighbor down promising to turn down the music and get rid of people.

After that the party was over, the gang decided to crash at Chloe’s. Chloe told them to sleep where ever as she stumbled up to her room.

“Right..” Rae said looking at Finn, Archie, Chop and Izzy.

“Well, there’s her parents room and a two guest rooms..so” Rae shrugged.

“Me and Izzy will have the parents room” Chop grinned.

He and Izzy headed towards the stairs, “At the end of the hall” Rae shouted at them.

She looked back to Finn and Archie, “Um..so you guys have your own room, ones across from Chloe’s room and the other is by the bathroom”

Archie nodded and made his way upstairs drunkenly mumbling bathroom.

“Where will you sleep Rae” Finn asked.

“Oh..uh Chloe has a settee in her room, so there” Rae shrugged.

Finn nodded, he opened his mouth but shut it again quickly, hesitating, “Uh..I’m just gonna..” he pointed behind him “so goodnight Rae”

“Night Finn” she smiled.

Finn turned making his way towards the stairs, “not coming?”

“Oh, just getting some water” Rae smiled.

“Oh right, course” he smiled softly at her then headed up stairs.

Rae went into the kitchen immediately placing her hands on the counter top and began counting to ten. Thinking about it, it had to be Finn that kissed her, enough girls had guessed him and he said no to them. She downed her glass of water and made her way slowly upstairs, wonder why he would kiss her, especially when she was surrounded by thinner prettier girls.

When she go to the top of the stairs she walked slowly to Chloe’s room her hand on the door knob ready to twist when she heard a whispered, “Rae…”

She turned after having jumped slightly to see Finn poking his head out of the guest room, “Yeah?”

“Um..that settee can’t be comfortable..” he trailed off.

Rae shrugged unsure of where he was going.

“I mean..uh, there is a double bed in here and we could..y’know share if you want..it’s not like we haven’t before.” he said, ducking his head and running his hand through his hair.

“Uh..suuure” Rae drawled out.

Finn smiled and opened the door fully for her to enter.

When Rae entered only the bedside light was on, Finn walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat taking off his boots, Rae stood and kicked off her converse pushing them out of the way with her foot. Finn stood and turned and reached down untucking the duvet from under the plush pillows, he looked up at Rae, who was biting her lip.

“Er..uh..is this okay..I mean no sleeping bags..this time” Finn whispered.

“Oh..uh yeah, its fine” Rae said after shaking out of her thoughts. She reached down untucking her side of the duvet, she and Finn proceeded to get under at the same time.

Rae let out a small breath she had been holding when she settled onto her back arms laying over the covers by her side.

She took a quick glance over at Finn who was laying in the same position as her but worrying his bottom lip as he stared up at the ceiling.

Rae sat up a little, “I’m just gonna..” she trailed off as she reached to turn off the bed side light.

“Good night, Finn” she whispered as she settled back down.

“Night Rae” he whispered back.

She lay for a few moments wondering if what happened would ever come up, she thought about it and knew it had to be him kissing her each time, but she wondered why he would kiss her, was it because he liked her, or was because he felt sorry for her, but then why would he increase the passion of the kiss each time if he was only doing it because he felt sorry for her, and Chop did say that everyone was there because someone wanted to kiss them, but then who kissed her the first time, she puffed out tiring breath and rolled on her side deciding she wasn’t going to bring it up. She closed her eyes and just hoped that she could dream about him like she did most nights, even though it may be a tad bit awkward with him lying right next to her she didn’t care those were some good dreams.

-

She blinked her eyes open and could feel a light breath against her shoulder, as her vision came into focus it focused on Finn’s sleeping face, mere inches away from hers, she wiggled a little but couldn’t move much as there was an arm draped over her side.

She panicked for a second not used having that her flaws touched, but she relaxed noting how she was not uncomfortable with him touching her in that way. She continued to stare at him and he started to lick his lips, she held her breath wondering if he was going to wake up and what he would do when he realized how close they were and that he was holding her.

“Rae..” he whispered.

She stayed quiet wondering if he was asleep because his eyes were still closed.

A beat passed and she allowed herself to breathe, “Rae..you awake?” he softly spoke.

“Yeah.” She whispered.

His eyes fluttered open and they were looking at each other before Finn averted his gaze down and bit down on his bottom lip.

He looked back up at her, “Why didn’t you pick me?” he whispered nervously.

“What?”

“In the game..you never guessed me…why?”

She looked away and back at him before shrugging, “I-I just…I don’t know..””

“You knew it was me though…by the end?” he whispered.

She bit her lip nodding, “In the end, yeah..I knew”

Finn looked down biting his lower lip furrowing his brows, “di-did you not want it to be me?” he asked not meeting her gaze.

“No!” she said louder than she intended his eyes shooting up to look at her.

“It-it’s not that..I..” she trailed off, then closed her eyes taking a deep breath before looking back at him.

“I did want it to be you…I just didn’t want it to be out of pity or something..” she turned a little looking away embarrassed.

Finn placed his fingers lightly under her chin turning her head so she would look at him.

“Rae..” he said, waiting for her to look up at him.

A moment passed and she finally looked up at him when she was confident she wouldn’t cry.

“Was there any sign in any of those kisses that it was out of pity?” he raised his eyebrows in question.

She shook her head, “right, because it wasn’t out of pity, I was kissing you because I wanted to” he smiled at her and slid his hand up to rest on her cheek.

“But why?” She questioned, she needed to know she needed to make sure of his reasons, and just to hear out loud if it was because he liked her.

“Because..I figure it was the best way to show you how I feel, because I’m crap with words..and I thought you would understand..I didn’t want to mess it up like last time…”

“What do you mean last time?” she asked curiously.

Finn sighed, “On the day you came over when we were supposed to listen to reggae but Chloe ruined it by showing up..I was going to tell you..and..I-I..it just wasn’t the right time it was all off..and I fucked up.”

“Finn, what are you saying..I do-“ Rae was cut off by Finn crashing his lips to hers.

He moved his hand back to her waist pulling her closer to him as he swiped his tongue along her lower lip waiting for access, when their tongues finally met and massaged against one another he couldn’t help but let out a low throaty growl, to which Rae responded with a sensual moan. Her right hand found its way to the back of his head and her fingers laced through his hair as the kiss deepened, her fingers massaged against his scalp causing him to moan, and he would hold her tighter. When they finally pulled away to take a breath, Rae couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped she quickly followed by saying, “Well, I’m glad I wasn’t blindfolded this time”

Finn smiled at her and leaned in kissing her once more chastely, “do you get it now?” he asked pulling far enough away to check her reaction.

She nodded, “you like me.” she said hesitantly

He nodded and grinned toothily, “for ages.”

“Since when, because if I recall you were not very nice to me..we only became civil and friends a few weeks ago..”

He smiled looking away shyly, “Since the day you stole my 20p.”

“Liar..” she glared at him but a smile hint at her lips.

“Honest, but I thought ‘great, I like her but she doesn’t like me because of one small argument and-“

“Music is nothing to laugh about Finnley, that was not just a small argument” she smirked at him.

“I know, I know…but you proved me wrong didn’t you, had to drop the big guns” he grinned at her.

She started to laugh and buried her head into the pillow, “Wha’..” Finn asked and poked her playfully in the side.

She looked up at him her head still buried in the pillow, “when I picked Sabotage I thought to myself time to ‘drop the big guns’” she left out the ‘spin on that Finn’ part, not feeling the need to mention it.

He smiled at her, “yeah, it wasn’t bad for mainstream”

“Oi” she said bopping his nose with her index finger “don’t use my words” she laughed.

He smiled then his faced turned serious, “I thought I had lost my chance when you and Archie went out..and when you said you kissed..” he trailed off looking away.

“You were jealous?”

He nodded looking up at her, “but..it kinda seemed like you guys were still into each other even after he made me break your date, and I just had to come see you, I really couldn’t stand it if you hated me that’s why I came over so early I was up most of the night…and even after you guys decided to just be friend you were always talking..I even tried to talk to you at Chloe’s game and you weren’t having it, but then after the Big G thing and after the party at your house we got closer and I decided I wanted to tell you..but like I said..messed it up..well Chloe did” he sighed.

“What were you gonna do?” she asked.

“I figured you were going to just understand by the songs I were going to play..but I couldn’t play them with Chloe there, so when she went to get more beer..I tried to tell you but I bottled it and added ‘to’ when I wrote on you because I didn’t need an audience in case you rejected me.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, “I would have never rejected you, ever, too far gone on you then” she smiled.

“So you like me?” he asked.

“You’re alright” she scrunched up her face at him, “Yeah, I like you” she said softly.

He leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips when he pulled away he said, “Now we can just go on an actual date instead of having the reggae re-do date.” He grinned.

“Was that supposed to be a date?”

“Well…I was going to tell you and I guess I just figured..after you would see it as a date too” he smiled bashfully.

“Well, I’m looking forward to knowing when were on a date and not figuring it out.” she grinned.

“Me too, no more inviting you over for secret dates, now you’ll no its one” he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

She smiled then wondered aloud “I wonder who kissed me the first time?”

He smiled, slightly embarrassed, “ahem, yeah, that was uh..Spike”

“Oh..”

“Wait, how do you know?”

“Well, Chop informed me and let’s just say all it took was a look to get him to back off my girl.”

“Finn..” she said unbelieving of what he said.

“It’s true ask Chop”

“Your girl, huh?” she smiled at him.

“Yes.” he said proudly.

“Right, well, your girl needs some sleep the suns already coming up” she yawned.

“Whatever you need girl” he smiled.

Rae chuckled and leaned her head against his shoulder yawning once more before draping her arm over his waist.

She was in the state of asleep and awake when she thought she could hear Finn humming My Girl, she opened her heavy eyes to see Finn’s eyes were closed and his breathing deep, she closed her eyes drifting back to sleep she faintly heard, “I even got the month of May, with my girl” being softly sung.  
\--


End file.
